Memory Gone
by animearlinefreak
Summary: One day Inuyasha lose's his memory in battle. Who will help him in his time of need? Why Kagome of course!
1. Memory Gone

Hey guys how are you? Me I'm fine. Well anyway i'm back this time with a new story and yes this is my story.

So if you must review someone, review me, well that is if you like it.

Umm...Hummm...well not much to say so I'd like to thank all of you for staying by my side for so long and helping me with problems and such. So thank you! And also I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing Emmy's stories. It means a lot to her that you guy's took the time to care and I'm glad too.

Well now is the time to head to the story so. Some of the characters are going to be ooc.

Here you go!

Memory Gone

Memory Gone: Inuyasha loses his memory. Who will help him in this state? Why Kagome of course!

Chapter 1: memory gone

It was a normal day in the Feudal Japan for the Inuyasha gang. Searching for jewel shards, trying to get new leads to find Naraku and of course, the typical fight with the miko and the hanyou. Other was normal for the Inuyasha group.

Kagome and Sango aimlessly chatted away unaware of the something sinister was approaching.

A hand neared closer and closer to a certain someone's rear, resulting in a whack to the perverted monk's head.

"Ouch, Sango you know I didn't mean to, it's the hand it's possessed."

The demon slayer huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Ha, possessed my butt, the only thing that needs to be exterminated is you!"

Inuyasha snickered at his friends. Sometimes their little quibble would be entertaining and other times it was annoying._ 'Heh, that monk never learns no matter how many times he gets hit.'_

The sun was an orange rainbow with the sky as pink, purple, orange, and reds painted the sky like a painting. It was getting late and the group had to stop and regenerate themselves. They couldn't stop at an inn for two reasons. One: they were broke. Two: Miroku's flirtations would be bothersome.

They unpacked their sleeping equipment as they each went their separate ways. Miroku and Sango went to find something to eat. Inuyasha and Shippo stayed at camp to prepare the meal, and Kagome went to the stream to refill their canteens.

A minute passed when a scream a heard in the direction of the stream. Without a moment to waste, Inuyasha ran as fast as he possibly could to the stream with the fox demon trailing behind.

Inuyasha's heart pounded roughly in his chest with every step that he took. Horridness thoughts entered his mind, about what would he arrive to, and one particular one left his heart frozen._ 'What would happen if I didn't make it on time? What if she had met the same faith as Kikyo once did?'_ He stopped for second to catch his breathe. He pushed that thought aside as he continued his pursue.

"Kagome!" He unsheathed his Tetsuiga as he arrived at the scene. What his eyes saw was horrifying. He saw Kagome on the ground bleeding. He ran to her side to check if she was alright.

"Kagome are you alright?" The half demon gently shook her, praying he wasn't too late. He heard her wince in pain.

"I'm fine, but he took the jewel shards. It's in it's mouth." She pointed to the demon. "Hurry before it's too late." She fainted in arms as he placed her down.

He stood from where she was at as he tightens his hold on the Tetsuiga. The demon was a moth demon with a gray body that looked fuzzy. He had beady red eyes and huge teeth. Two antennas were on top of its head.

"Heh, heh, heh, what's this? A half demon thinking he could defeat me, ha don't make me laugh."

"Grr, you steal the jewel shards from Kagome, injure her, and now you think you could be powerful with the jewel shards!" Inuyasha's eyes glistened with fury. "We'll see about that basturd!"

He ran with incredible speed at the demon, however, the demon saw his move coming and moved aside. With every strike Inuyasha made, the moth demon figured where and when he would strike. This shocked the half demon._ 'Damn, how is it that I can't strike him.' _Inuyasha looked at the location where Kagome said they were. _'Could the jewel may have gave him this ability?'_

"Heh, you seem troubled half breed! Let me sent you to hell with that wretch!" He unleashed poison gas at the half demon as Inuyasha dodged it. He grabbed Kagome's body at the last minute, putting her in a much safer place.

The battle seem endless with blood shed spilled everywhere, it was making Inuyasha nauseous. His exhausted body, wanted to give in, but his soul kept fighting on. His strength was decreasing each time they clashed with each other.

However, the demon didn't seem exhausted in the least bit. With each strike that the half demon made on him, would heal most instantly. The demon seemed to be invincible.

Inuyasha made another attack, but was brought down by the moth's powerful claws. His body slammed into a tree, his head taking in most of the blow. When he landed with a thump, Inuyasha thought about where his comrades were, and how long did it take to catch something, when the claws moved closer and closer to the half demon. His braced himself for the attack, and closed his eyes.

A piercing scream and footsteps were heard, approaching Inuyasha. Out of instinct he grabbed the neck of the victim when he opened his eyes.

"Kagome...what happened?" He released her neck, feeling foolish.

"Inuyasha you're alive thank goodness." She grabbed his neck as his blush increased.

Even though pain coursed through his body, he embraced Kagome back. Pain didn't bother him, when the young priestess was around. He always felt like he could take on anything.

"I'm fine Kagome there nothing to worry about." His eyes became blurry, as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw before everything blacked out were Kagome's worried eyes filled with tears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well it's the end for chapter one, but don't worry chapter two is coming real soon, so don't worry you pretty little head. kay.

Hope your enjoying this, see in the next chapter called "recovery."

Bye's! (Currently fixing this story.)


	2. Recovery

Hey guys I'm so glad, you like me. I guess my story writing is improving but my spelling sure ain't.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Well stay tuned okay, because you'll love my other stories in the future. kay!

Peace love all of yah!

Some of the characters are going to be ooc. Alright.

Author takes a bow as everyone applauded!

Enjoy!

Memory Gone

Memory Gone: "I'm fine Kagome there nothing to worry about." His eyes became blurry, as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw before everything blacked out were Kagome's worried eyes filled with tears.

Chapter 2: Recovery

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes as he heard someone crying near by. It took awhile for him to adjust to the light, when his eyes laid on a girl in a school uniform. His heart pounded in his chest for he had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Inuyasha took a look around and realized he was in a hut.

The hut a bit cramp considering it was for one person, but it was nice none the less. He turned around to notice others were there. One was wearing a monk's outfit and holding a staff. He had short black hair with a little pony tale in the back. He was slouched against the wall. Next to him was a girl with a huge boomerang bone with her, she seem to be a demon exterminator, with a cat demon in her lap. She too was slouched against the wall, however, a very far distance away from the monk. Next to her was what seemed to be an old priestess or a really ugly demon, he couldn't tell. Maybe it was a demon in disguise. She wore a priestess outfit on and had long gray hair with an eye patch on. On the right next to her was a little fox demon that seemed annoying just by looking at him. He had orange hair eyes, and was curled against the girl Inuyasha saw earlier. However, for some strange reason, the half demon wanted to strangle the fox demon.

This struck him as odd, considering he didn't know where he was or who he was for that matter.

_'Where am I?'_

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the girl who was awake, and realized she still hadn't stopped crying. The dog demon grimaced. He hated to see a woman's tears, and how vulnerable they became when they did shed tears. Besides that what he hated the most was the noise. Oh, the noise always irritated him more than anything, so the half demon did what he thought was best...he approached the girl.

"Umm...excuse me." His throat was dry when he talked. "Can you tell me where I am?" Though, the response he received wasn't something he was expecting.

Kagome stopped her crying and turned around. _'Inuyasha's better? No it can't be can it?' _Her answer she got was standing before her. _'Inuyasha!'_ Out of impulse, she ran into his arms and cried tears of joy.

"Inuyasha, thank goodness you're alive! I was so worried you weren't going to wake up after that battle, since you've been asleep for two days!"

Inuyasha was so confused and was now blushing like crazy. _'Nani? Two days? So she knows me, but what will I do now?'_ He pondered on about this theory, until he heard some chuckling behind them.

"Heh, heh, Inuyasha's finally opening up to Kagome how sweet." The girl said.

"Way to go Inuyasha, now all you have to do is get her into bed heh, heh-OW why did you hit me Sango?" The monk rubbed his head as the slayer rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

The fox demon enjoyed this little game and wanted to join in. "Whoa, who, Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-Ow! What did you do that for, stupid?"

"Grr, first off I don't know what the hell you all are talking about, and second I wasn't doing anything to that wretch! I don't even know her to begin with!" Inuyasha pointed his index finger at the 'wretch' as she crossed his arms, only to be pounded into wood floor.

"SIT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WRETCH, MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" She stomped her foot as she headed out of the hut. The monk held her back.

"Wait; didn't you just hear what Inuyasha said? He said that he doesn't remember you or any of us, perhaps he lost his memory."

"Grr, WHAT THE HELL OUR THESE THINGS, TAKE THEM OFF NOW!" The half demon wrestled with the beads of segregation until he wore himself out.

"You see." The monk said in a "know it all tone" as the others gasped.

"Nani? How did this happen? Was by chance when his head hit the tree, when this occurred?" Sango asked Miroku, trying to find the solution.

"Perhaps, but I'm not certain. We need to find the root of the cause, then see if we could help. In the meantime we must help him regain his memory." He leaned his back against the wall. His look was that of seriousness. "This could be a problem, considering who we are up against. If word gets out that Inuyasha has amnesia, our enemies may strike. I suggest that one of us should look after Inuyasha in his condition." Miroku lifted his body up with the help of his staff as he took a good look into the faces of his comrades.

He ruled out Shippo first though, the kitsue was not pleased. Then Sango and himself, which left Kagome. Kagome slightly nodded her head as she stood up and left the hut.

"So...you don't remember anything at all?" She called behind her shoulder. Inside her she was crumpling, though on the outside she put up a mask. She was afraid that if he really had amnesia, that he would forget all that she meaned to him and everything. She didn't want that. She knew that she was being selfish, but she couldn't help the way she felt for the hanyou.

"Gomen...I don't." The wind outside picked up as she closed the bamboo screen door behind her.

Everyone sighed.

"Poor Kagome. I feel terrible for her." Sango said, as she grabbed the monk's hand.

She too knew what it was like to have someone so dear to her, not remember her. Her thoughts drafted to times of her childhood, when she was with her mother, father, and her young brother, Kohaku. _'Kohaku...please remember me. After we defeat Naraku I'm going to take you back, you'll see.'_ A tear slid down her face, when more and more fell after. Every time she thought of her little brother controlled by Naraku, she would always break down.

Miroku saw Sango's tears, when he wrapped his arms around her body. He placed his head on top of hers as he let her cry. He gently stroked her back and used comforting words to sooth her.

The kitsue stuck out his tongue in disgust, when the old priestess took Shippo by the hand and lead him outside to run errands with her. Which left a confused half demon behind.

He didn't want to stay inside this hut much longer, afraid of what might occur if he did, without a second to waste, he left the couple as Inuyasha went in search of the girl. He sniffed out her scent, until he found her at a huge tree near an abandon old well.

She was clutching something in her hands the more steps he approached her, the more he could clearly see what she held in her hands. It looked like what appeared to be shards of a jewel of some kind.

His heart rate increased, with each step he took. It was strange to him, for he had never felt this way for someone before...or at least that what he thought.

When he was a mere foot of her, a flash back came.

_It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He heard someone screaming._

_"Give the jewel to me."_

_"Never!" Another voice replied._

_"The Jewel of Four Souls will be mine. Nothing can stop me from taking it now!"_

_He opened his eyes to see someone he recognized. Anger grew inside him._

_"Kikyo, how could you be defeated by a low demon like this. The Kikyo I knew wouldn't be so clumsy."_

_The girl stood up. "That does it. Kikyo. Kikyo. That is not me for me name is-"_

_"Look out."_

_"Wah! Let go of me!" The girl's body slammed into the half demon's when the demon wanted to pull her off of him. _

_Inuyasha was wincing in pain. "Ow, Ow, you let go!"_

_The demon bit onto Kagome's side as a purple sphere came out._

_"Ha, ha, ha, the jewel's powers are mine!" The demon gulped it up as it started to transform. "First I'll get rid of you two!" The demon started to crush them with its tail._

_"Ow!"_

_"Hey, you're not Kikyo?" The half demon was confused as he slightly blushed._

_"Of course! That's what I've been trying to tell you."_

_"Well, then can you remove this arrow." _

_"Arrow?" Her hand moved towards the arrow._

_"No, ye must stop! If you do that then ye will suffer thy consequences."_

_"Shut up old hag! Now are you going to help me or not? You want to die here?" His look was serious._

_"No, I won't!"_

_A bright light shined around the two as the arrow disappeared as the half demon attacked the other demon. A silent thanks was unheard of when the hanyou was released._

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his memory to stare into the worried eyes of Kagome.

"Are you okay? You just suddenly blacked out when, I saw you. Inuyasha? Do you have a fever?" She put a hand on his head. The half demon blushed.

"No...no...I'm not sick...I was just thinking about the time when you released from this tree is all." He turned away embarrassed. What he received was a gasp.

"You mean your gaining your memories. I'm happy!"

The second time that day he received a hug. This time he didn't haste to hug her back. He inhaled her scent as he sighed in relief. Her scent was so soothing and comforting, he never wanted to let go. An idea struck._ 'If I remember anything, maybe I'll receive more hugs in the future. That would be nice.'_ However, the hug only lasted for about a minute, but to Inuyasha it felt like hours.

"Gomen, I'm sorry. And also for the sit too." The beads around his neck flashed as he was brought to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" She clapped her hands together. "I promise I won't say si-"

"Don't say it again, got it!" He released his hand from her mouth as they both blushed.

The afternoon sky shone with bright colors that filtered the sky.

Inuyasha's thoughts came to the surface as his face turned a cherry red. "Kagome is it? I just wanted to say that I want to thank you for releashing me from that tree..." _'What am I saying? I can't stop myself.'_ "And that you reminded me of an angel." He gulped, he was frighten, afraid that she might break that promise, but no painful landing came.

He turned around and saw her face a bright red. He smirked. His ego getting the better of him, he thought it would be fun to taunt the girl. "Did I embarrass you? You seem to be turning red!"

With each taunt, her face turned redder. She cursed herself for promising not to sit him.

She tried to start a sentence but failed miserably. "Coome with...me I'll take you to the...vil..village."

They both went back to the village as they ate dinner and went to bed however, one person wasn't sleepy.

Inuyasha tossed and turned on the branch he was on, until he gave up trying to sleep. So many thoughts were on his mind and he wanted to know answers. He spotted Kagome's sleeping bag near by and jumped from the tree to ask her.

"Umm... Kagome?" He asked while poking her face.

She opened her eyes and yawned. "Yes, what is it?"

"Could you please tell me all my memories? I really want to know everything."

"Inuyasha it's..." She looked at her watch. "1 am. Please you need your rest and besides it's better not to rush into things."

"Why is that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"If you rush into things, you get yourself into a situation that you can't get out of." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _'What's with Inuyasha? He acts like a child wanting to know about Santa Claus.'_

"Feh." The dog demon turned away from Kagome who was settling back into her sleeping bag. Though, another question arose inside his head. For the whole day he was near her, he had these weird feelings when ever she was close by and wanted to know what it was.

"Uh Kagome. H-How do I fe-feel for y-you?" He stuttered.

"Oh, that umm..." _'How could I tell him anything, when even I don't know the answers?' _"Well were friends that much I am sure of. Now sleep." She pulled the bag over her head to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Slightly disappointed by the answer he told her good night and went back to his branch. Before sleep took a hold of our hanyou friend he thought of how nice it would be to learn more and more about Kagome. His thoughts and memories intertwined together of Kagome, the angel who would help regain his memories.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I know I am.

I hope you like the fluff but I couldn't think of anything else to do so there.

Next chapter coming up soon called, "The New Inuyasha, and feelings overflowing"

See you guys! (Currently fixing this story)

animearlinefreak out!


	3. The new Inuyasha and feelings overflowin...

Hey guys! I'm real sorry that my story has to be reposted but I can't help it.

I'm very sorry but your guys are going to have to review all over again since my beautiful reviews got destroyed in the process.

: Tear:

Well I hope you guys are enjoying my story and this I must say to you, so listen carefully.

I won't update as fast as I usually do, because next week is taas week, which means study, study, study. Oh it also means to pass or get held back. DAMN YOU TEACHERS!

Well I hope you're going to like this chapter and I'm very sorry guys I hope you'll forgive me!

Here's the story!

Some of the chracters are going to be ooc.

Memory gone

Previously on Memory Gone: Slightly disappointed by the answer he told her good night and went back to his branch. Before sleep took a hold of our hanyou friend he thought of how nice it would be to learn more and more about Kagome. His thoughts and memories intertwined together of Kagome, the angel who would help regain his memories.

Chapter 3: The New Inuyasha and feelings overflowing

The early morning's rays hit the face of the sleeping hanyou in a tree, whom tried to swat it away like an annoying pest. However, that was not the only thing that disturbed our half demon friend.

A loud roaring noise filtered the air. This caused Inuyasha to stir, thus wake up from his sleep.

"The jewel shards. Give me the jewel shards!" The demon hissed along with some other strange noises coming from the demon.

Inuyasha grunted. _'Damn it all, I'm trying to get some sleep here!'_ He threw a rock at the demon when it howled in pain.

"Shut up down there! I'm trying to get some sleep!" The half demon closed his eyes, hoping to regain his lack of sleep, though usually when someone has wakened up; it's hard to fall back asleep.

"How dare you insult I, Namekuji!" The slug demon spit some sort of acid on the tree, thus reducing the tree into ash. Inuyasha jumped from the tree before he too was turned to ash.

"Oi, Inuyasha, You're already in trouble?" The kitsune demon hopped off the monk's shoulder.

Miroku shook his head. "Augh, I was afraid this might happen, I suppose we must start his training with Tetsuiga today. Hump!" Miroku dodged the acid hurled towards him.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango's weapon sliced through the demon's sluggish skin as it regenerated. She caught her weapon as she turned to the monk. "Miroku, are you sure we should be doing this, I mean you just lost his memory the other day." She dodged an acid attack but barely when she jumped onto Kirara.

"Uhh! I'm positive. We must do this now, or the jewel shards will be taken."

On the sidelines Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, watched the couple babble about what to do with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. As much as she hated putting Inuyasha into danger, she must in order to help trigger his memory. She laid an encouraging hand on the disguised, hanyou.

"Inuyasha you need to use your sword, the Tetsuiga in order to trigger a little of your memory and protect the jewel shards."

"N-Nani? What do you mean, me take care of this demon? How the hell do you expect me to defeat the demon if I haven't the faintest idea on how to do that?" He pulled his sword out of the sheath. "With this scrap of metal?" He held up the untransformed Tetsuiga to Kagome.

"Huh! The Tetsuiga didn't transform?"

"Well what do you want to do? Huh...fight it with my claws?" Inuyasha's face turned a shade of green, thinking about fighting the demon with his claws.

"HO, what's the matter the whittle half demon can't fight. What's a matter, chicken?" The demon laughed at the half demon.

"Why you!" This comment struck a nerve in the hanyou. "I'll show you who's a chicken!" He jumped into the air and made an attack with the untransformed Tetsuiga, however, it didn't leave a scratch on the demon not one bit. He pinned Inuyasha to the ground. Namekuji unleashed some of his acid on the half demon, as Inuyasha braced himself, though the acid never came. He looked at the demon above him, who was hissing in pain.

Sutras scrolls, and an arrow, was on the demon. A giant boomerang bone slashed through Namekuji's chest. A bright pinkish light shined inside the demon's chest. Kagome spotted the jewel in its neck as she grabbed another arrow from her pack and steadied it to hit the mark. The demon saw her moves and dodged the arrow completely.

"Miko are mine!" Acid was thrown at her at an incredible speed as the priestess tripped.

She fell to the ground, she her eyes grew wide at what was fast approaching. Her mind was telling her to move, though her body didn't respond. She was frightened with fear. _'Great, the perfect time to be scared.'_ She thought in her mind, she tried to avoid the attack.

"Kagome, run for it!" Forgetting his pain, Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome. His sword transformed into a fang, as the wind scar was released.

A white light enveloped the two.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. It's a shame that you both had to die oh well now the jewel shards are mine to possess!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

The light disappeared around the two. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms, as his hairo was wrapped around Kagome.

"Kagome you're still alive!" Shippo shouted from the side. Though, the two didn't hear him.

"Wha-How is this possible?"

"I don't know myself, but I know that I'm going to kick your ass! HYAAAHH!"

The blade released powerful winds of destruction towards the slug demon, destroying it in seconds.

The Tetsuiga transformed back into its scrap metal form as Inuyasha stared at it in wonder.

_'So this is the sword's true power huh?'_ He turned the blade over and over in curiosity.

Everyone was shocked and impressed by Inuyasha's ability to use the sword.

Miroku raised his hand to his chin in puzzlement. "Hmm...so Inuyasha was able to wield the Tetsuiga without anyone's help. Hmm...my hunch was correct then."

"You were right Miroku. Here is your money." She handed Miroku the money she betted on Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and I thought he was going to be knocked around a little more. Oh well at least destroyed the demon." said Shippo.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as Kagome sweat dropped. She shook her in disapproval. _'Oh, Inuyasha isn't going to like this...though I can't do anything to stop him. Oh, Shoot!'_

Inuyasha's temper shot right up. A vein popped out of his head. _'What kind of friends do I have?'_

But strangely, instead of chasing them around like use to, he pulled out Tetsuiga transformed, tempting the use it on all of them.

Everyone gulped at the enraged half demon as they all backed away.

Miroku was the bravest to speak. "Now-Now there is no-no reason for violence is there Inuyasha?"

"Of course not. Were your friends remember?" Sango stopped when she forgot he still had amnesia. She looked over to where Kagome was standing and shouted, "Kagome a little help here!"

The miko shrugged her shoulders as everyone grimaced.

The hanyou cracked his knuckles. "Heh, see now? Not even Kagome can save you now! Roar!" He pulled down the sword as everyone dodged it. They scattered away from hanyou.

"Where are you going, fun is just beginning! Ha, ha!" His eyes took on a hint of red when he chased after his friends.

Kagome noticed his transformation and was slightly confused, when she ran after him. _'What's going on? Why is Inuyasha transforming into his demon side?'_

She caught up to Inuyasha and tackled him down. Tears threaten to spill from her brown eyes when her eyes met blood red ones.

"Inuyasha you must fight it! Please don't go to your demon side!" She embraced him tightly. He struggled in her grasp.

"Ahh!"

His long finger nails penetrated her skin.

She breathed in a harsh breath. Tears spilled from her eyes. _'Inuyasha, you forgot me already? Is it because you have amnesia, that you are this way? What can I do to make you turn back, what?'_ A flash back at Kagoya's castle entered her mind._ 'Yes, that must be it!'_

"Inuyasha." She slowly brought her lips to his.

Inuyasha's body froze. At that moment his human side and demon side were fighting for control, as well as his memories. His memories of Kagoya's castle came into his head, and what Kagome said to him, and what she did. His body shook all over from the touch of her warm lips. His human side took over when he transformed back to his hanyou self. Her lips hadn't moved from his, so he kissed her back.

When they both pulled away Kagome was glad. She was so glad that she kissed him yet again. This not only made a scene for her friends, but also one embarrassing moment for the both of them.

"Umm...Shall we go back to Kaede's or should we watch you two display your affections all night?" Miroku winked at Inuyasha, when he received a growl and a very blushing Inuyasha.

The others took a head start while Kagome and Inuyasha were behind.

"We-Well shall we go?" She held out her hand.

"Umm...Kagome...I..." He was hesitant about his earlier occurrences.

Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha, there's no need to worry about what happened earlier. It's all in the past."

"Yeah demo..." She put a finger to his lips.

"Inuyasha, I care about you no matter what you turn into because I..." She stopped herself from going any further.

The half demon was confused. "Because you what?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

The young priestess blushed. "It's nothing! Come on let's go!"

This time however, he took her hand as they both walked back to Kaede's. Though deep down, Inuyasha was frightened about what he might do with his claws.

A rustle was heard from behind them, though they didn't bother checking. The figure peeked out of its hiding place. A huge smirk was on their face. "Soon Inuyasha, soon you will be mine, ha, ha, ha!"

They person disappeared in the shadows of the night. A sudden chill ran down the half demon's spine after the mysterious person's departure.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, this is just getting better.

Well hope your enjoying this as much as I am and stay turned for the next chapter called "stalker encountering and Kagome's nightmare?"

Well see you guy's! (Currently fixing this story!)


	4. stalker encountering and Kagome's nightm

Hey guys, how are you? Me I'm exhausted. Thank god the tests are over now all I have to do is the waiting!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I hope to see some new reviews soon!

So anyway here's the story!

I'm sorry but like I said earlier I have no Microsoft Word, I have WordPad so please try to understand that okay. And that I'm not much of a speller but give me a break here! Well as I was saying earlier here's the story, enjoy. Though, now I look on dictionary dot com to see my spelling, and I also look it up at the school's computers. Hey I'm at least trying!

Some of the characters will be ooc (out of character) just so you know.

Memory Gone

Previously on Memory Gone: Outside there was a little rustle in the bushes. Out came a person who was spying on the couple. The figure smirked at the couple. "Hmm, Soon Inuyasha, Soon you will be mine!"

Chapter 4: Stalker encountering and Kagome's nightmare

It's been two weeks since our friend; Inuyasha lost his memory and a little had changed. Kagome and Inuyasha's relationships blossoming, his memory is coming back to Inuyasha quiet suddenly, really. And Inuyasha felt like a stalker was following them. Okay maybe it was a paranoia he developed, though whenever he and Kagome were ever along together he would feel eyes burning the back of his skull. He didn't bother to tell the others for fear of being wrong. Yes, the hanyou didn't want to known as the loony.

(Later that night)

Everyone was asleep and safe in their warm blankets all nestled near the warm fire they had set up, except for one soul.

Inuyasha stared at the moon in wonder. His memories were coming back to him in mountain loads and all but...he was unsure was what to make of it all. Several memories of a girl a little older than Kagome was dressed in a white and red priestess outfit, clouded his mind and made his heart pound rapidly in his chest each time. She was a beauty indeed, he thought, however, she seemed lonely and sad each time he envisioned her. He pondered always about the beauty many of a occasion, why he even asked about the girl to Kagome once however...that experience wasn't too pleasant. So from that day forward, he kept those feelings to himself, in hopes of figuring out the mystery of the mysterious woman that made his heart thump with joy and sorrow.

_'Who is that woman anyway, I wish to know.'_ His eyelids drooped. Sleep tugged at his eyes, begging to drift off into dreamland and fantasies, when something shimmered out of the corner of his eyes. Opening one golden eyes, he saw at what appeared to be a snake-like demon. He opened both eyes, as he blinked a few times to check if he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough the snake-like demons were still there before him.

_'What are these things? And what are they doing here for?'_ His answer was soon answered when they tugged and pulled on his red hario, dragging him away from his friends.

Inuyasha wasn't frightened in the least bit when he moved farther and farther away from the campsite, in fact it excited him. It felt like he was reaching the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. With every inch closer to the destination that lay ahead of him, the beat in his heart increased.

The wind blew the trees in a vengeful manner; leaves from trees broke free of their binds with the trees and moved along with the rush current. The moon hid behind rather dark clouds and the meadow, forest, and woods, grew pitch black. An ominous danger floated with the atmosphere, something in the future would bring misfortune the heavens were trying to tell fool before he reached his destination. 'Turn back and don't look back' screamed the howling of the wind, when he reached the meadow, it was already too late.

The woman turned to the source of the approaching footsteps, as she rose from where she was sitting. Her pale skin glowed in the dark as her soul collectors wrapped around her small frame. She wore a wicked smile when she saw Inuyasha in her view.

"Inuyasha, I am so glad you are here." Not wasting any time she wrapped her arms around the half demon, who froze.

An alarm signaled inside him when the miko's arms were around him. Sure this was the moment he had been waiting for however, every fiber of his being told him to turn back now, leave. His heart did not listen to reasoning; it wanted answers no matter what the consequences were.

Yes he was fool for trusting his heart; for he was risking himself for someone he did not quiet remember.

"It's been far too long, I've missed you." She rested her head on his shoulder as she pulled her head up to peck his cheek.

Inuyasha's face showed confusion and embarrassment, as well as mistrust. He didn't have the faintest idea what to do. He felt like a baby learning how to talk or walk. He put his head on Kikyo's head as he forgot his surroundings and everything around him. This new feeling was comforting as well as pleasant.

Kikyo laughed maniacally in her head as she checked off this situation on her list. _'Now you will be truly mine real soon my sweet and I'll die happy for revenge. Ha, ha, ha!'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Back at the village

Kagome moaned in her sleep. Sweat covered her face, neck, and entire body. She gasped as she sprang up, choking on air. Her lungs felt like they had gone through a cross country marathon and had just finished the race. Her body shook with fear, as she began to recall the dream, no nightmare she went through.

(Kagome's dream)

_Kagome opened her brown eyes as she blinked a few times to adjust to her surroundings. There were corpse of dead bodies and skeletons inside the dark, musky, old room, along with demon ones as well. Bars and chains decorated the entire room as realization hit the young miko._

_"I'm in a dungeon but how...huh? The jewel...is the jewel still with me?" She looked down at the necklace upon her neck with pink shards of what appeared_ _to be of a piece of jewelry at one time. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness the jewel shards are safe."_

_"Ku, ku, ku, my dear so you have finally awakened?" _

_A chill ran down the inexperienced priestess's back when she recognized just who's voice that was. She hid her fear with her hatred towards the shape changing half breed._

_"Naraku." His name rolled off her tongue like venom, which made the Naraku smirk at her spunk. _

_"Where am I and where is Inuyasha and the others?" She screamed at Naraku, demanding for an explanation._

_"Heh, don't you see? I captured you and put up a barrier. No one can save you now." He moved closer to the girl with a dagger in his hand._

_Kagome gulped. She screamed in her head, not wanting to believe what her brain had processed. "They will find me and when they do they slaughter you! Oww!"_

_"Stupid wretch! Don't be foolish! You need to get your head out of the clouds more often. This isn't a fairytale, where the hero will come and save you. That's just fantasy. This I will show you Kanna!"_

_A girl dressed in nothing but white entered the room without a sound. She held up her mirror to Kagome as an image of Inuyasha and the others came into view. Inuyasha looked to be searching for something as goes for her friends._

_"You see they can't find you and never will, Ku, ku, ku!" He held his sides as he laughed._

_Kagome growled in annoyance. She wasn't going to be weak and watch everything unfold in front of her. "INUYASHA, I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE FIND ME, PLEASE! I'M INSIDE NARAKU'S CASTLE HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LAT-"_

_She was silenced by Naraku's dagger in her throat. "Shut up idiot, there approaching."_

_Outside you Inuyasha picked up on the scent of Kagome and Naraku's scent. He lifted up the Tetsuiaga as he swung it down. _

_"This is got to be where Naraku's hiding. Show yourself coward!" The red blade destroyed the barrier in an instant as they all came barging into the castle grounds. They fought off demons that came in all directions._

_"Damn that half breed broke through my barrier." Naraku's eyes grew a darker shade of red._

_At the moment took the opportunity took her chance to break the daggers hold. She bit between the tender part of Naraku's index finger and thumb. The demon howled in pain as he struck her in anger._

_"Inuyasha I'm here in the due-"_

_"Fool you die for tricking I, Naraku!" The dagger ripped through her vocal box as she gasped for air._

_"Ku, ku, ku, it looks like I, Naraku have killed the hanyou's mate."_

_Just then Inuyasha's Tetsuiaga breaks through the walls of the chamber as Inuyasha's eyes glowed red with fury._

_"Naraku, how dare you steal my jewel detector from right out of my nose. You'll pay for that HYAAAHHH!" He unleashed the wind scar at Naraku as he dodged it with ease._

_"Hand over the jewel shards or prepare to die." A dangerous aura surrounded Inuyasha as his appearance began to change._

_"In your dreams fool." Naraku he grabbed the jewel from Kagome's neck as he too began to transform. His body transformed into that of a giant spider as he brought his huge spider legs down on Inuyasha's sword as they fought for control. However, Naraku's new legs were more powerful than his sword as it shattered to pieces._

_"Wha...the tetsusaiga broke?" Kagome gasped as her throat throbbed in agony, from the wound she had. It was hard for to speak without breathing heavily._

_"Heh, now you finished. I'll show you who more powerful one here is!" He unleashed miasma_ _at the dog demon as he laughed, assuming he had been the victor._

_"So the half demon was weaker than I thought he was. I wonder why I even went into hiding from this pathetic creature. Ku, ku, ku." _

_"Nani?" Naraku's lower part of his body tore apart and didn't regenerate._

_"Ha, ha, ha, you shouldn't have broken my sword." Bloody eyes stared into Naraku's. Inuyasha changed into his demon form. He cracked his knuckles as he stared hungrily at Naraku. The need to kill was begging to be released._

_"Huh, what kind of trickery is this?" Naraku's eyes widen when the half demon's claws grew longer._

_"Mine, now die basturd!" She slashed Naraku into pieces as an astonishing light hovered over everyone. When the light disappeared there was nothing more of the once half demon named Naraku._

_"Kagome, are you alright?" said Sango as she removed her from the binds. _

_"Yea...yeah I'm all right but Inuyasha..." She didn't cared how bad in shape she was in. All that mattered to her was the half demon who didn't change back into his hanyou form. 'That's strange.' _She thought she reached him.

_"Inuyasha?" She cautiously put a hand on his shoulder when he knocked it off._

_"Stay away from me wench!" he yelled to warn her of his transformation._

_"What are you talking about Inuyasha? The battle is over, and you finally paid off your debt. You got your revenge. Here let me help with your injuries." She breathed in a long breath. Her wound was getting worse and worse each time she spoke. If she didn't take care of her wound soon, than...there would no longer be a Kagome in this world._

_Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome his eyes redder than even blood. "Fool, can't you see that I merely used you?" He rose from where he was crutching. He cracked his fingers, ready to feel Kagome's blood on his blood._

_"That's a lie. What about all the times we spent together?" She was about ready to cry. But Inuyasha didn't seem to care. 'How could he betray me.' She thought as she slowly backed away from him._

_"Heh, that was only to get closer to the jewel. Your such an idiot, I never really liked you. I only used you to get the jewel from you, so that I could get Kikyo's life back. And you that I loved you, ha, don't make me laugh." He laughed as a dark, obscure figure approached from the distance._

_Kagome was speechless; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to pinch herself. 'No this is a dream; it has to be a dream right?' She doubted everything that was going on around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried. No longer did she hold them back anymore. "You're, you're lying." She said._

_"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. "Then see for yourself." He moved aside to let Kikyo be seen. Her blank stare gave the younger miko chills._

_She turned her clay pot self to face Kagome. Her lifeless eyes held no emotion she spoke._

_"Kagome it's true and you are in the way. You're very bothersome. Now Go to Hell!" She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at Kagome's heart and fired._

_Kagome tried to run, to move away from the deadly arrow, dangerously heading towards her, but she was held back by her friends...at least she thought they were her friends._

_"Wha-but I thought we were all friends aren't we?" She stared into the faced of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. _

_Their eyes glowed with that of possession._

_Yes Kikyo, the cruel priestess, controlled her friends with a spell that Kagome couldn't break._

_"You assumed wrong. We were only using you for the jewel as well and now are wish can come true." said Miroku who tighten his grip on her. _

_"No it not-not true. It can't be. Fight it! I know you wouldn't say these things to me, please fight from the spell Kikyo had bestowed upon you all. Please."_

_"Silence wretch! And die now!" Kikyo's arrow hit Kagome chest. _

_Kagome fell back and hit the very same tree Inuyasha had been spent 50 years on. The Sacred tree._

_'No, this can't be real, this can't be real.' She spit out blood as she coughed. Her world all around her began to be blurry. Laughter was heard as she saw Kikyo dragged Inuyasha into the pits of hell, with a smirk on her face._

_"Inuyasha..."_

(End of dream)

She was breathing hard thanking kami that it was merely a dream.

Once she collected her breath she took notice of Inuyasha's absence. Her heart pounded in worry. _'Inuyasha did you see Kikyo? No, it can't be? She might take him to hell this time!'_ She grabbed her bow and arrows as she rushed into the forest in search of Inuyasha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well this is the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys are not mad at me for this but I couldn't write anymore.

Be sure to see the next chapter coming your way called "Goodbye?"

But before I go I'd like to thank my very first reviewer I've ever received by Anime-Angel-Ash. I never really properly thanked her for helping me realize my mistakes and how to improve on them. (Even though I still have mistakes, but not as much thanks to you.)

Well guys it's time for me to go but remember to review okay.

See yah in the next chapter soon! (Currently fixing this story)


	5. Goodbye?

Hey guys I hope you're enjoying my story and I promise to update this earlier then usual since I just feel like it.

Oh and guys I'd like to thank you for wanting to help me with my spelling because lord knows I need it. And plus I need help because I don't even have a dictionary (I don't know if this is spelled right. Sorry but If I had a dictionary I'd look this up you know, to spell this correctly!)

Well anyway here's my story enjoy!

Some of the characters are going to be ooc and if my spelling bad...ummm blame the person who lost the dictionary in the first place. (Oh wait, I think that was me!)

Start story!

Memory Gone

Previously on Memory Gone: Once she collected her breath she took notice of Inuyasha's absence. Her heart pounded in worry. _'Inuyasha did you see Kikyo? No, it can't be? She might take him to hell this time!'_ She grabbed her bow and arrows as she rushed into the forest in search of Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Goodbye?

"One word, Inuyasha and we'll both be rid of our problems once and for all. Come to hell with me." She separated her embrace as she held out her creamy, milk white hand.

When he grabbed her hand, memories of him and Kikyo together filled his mind. Frightened by all the new information he had taken in, he pulled his hand away from hers as if she had was parasite, which Kikyo wasn't too pleased by.

"Kikyo I..." Inuyasha was unsure of what he wanted to do. His heart had two decisions. One was to go with this now girl known as Kikyo from his dreams, and the other wanted to go back to Kagome.

He felt like a fork was in his path, forcing him to stop and make a decision on which road to go on. He felt trapped, smothered, and suffocated from his confusion. Most of his heart he wanted to go back to the campsite, though little part of him was fascinated by the clay pot. He wanted to learn more and more about what made her breathe and live amongst the living. That part of the information, he had yet to receive, though he knew what his decision was.

"Gomen...I can't go to hell. You see I don't particularly know you and I can't leave Kagome behind-"

"So you expect me to go by myself? I thought you loved me Inuyasha...at least you did when I was still alive with flesh and bones." She made herself look sad, as she sat on the grass. On the inside, Kikyo wanted to rip the half demon to shreds for not agreeing with her, but she had another idea in mind. "Inuyasha?" She gave her most pitiful attempt of sad eyes she could possibly give to Inuyasha. "Does that girl mean more to you than I do?" She stood from her place as she moved closer to the hanyou.

"I...uhh.." He stumbled over a rock. This caught Inuyasha off guard. He never believed this might have occurred.

"Just say yes, and I'll gladly take you from this place, and you'll be with me in hell. You still love me right?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw his confused and repulsed expression. The rage inside her body was harder to contain with every second that passed. _'There is no way will I let you walk out of my life without the revenge I plan to get from you!'_ She grabbed onto his shoulders from his fallen position.

"No. I can't keep fooling with this. I'm sorry, but I don't remember what we were back then, or what we felt for each other, but I know that you are not what you appear to be." He shoved her hands aside as he rose. Dusting his hario off, he turned back to the forest he first entered at.

The aura around Kikyo grew with an intensity of vengeance. The need to kill the dog demon was close to the surface, itching to be released from the clay pot. Her eyes glowed with hatred as her once chocolate brown eyes were that of a black. The clouds if even possible grew darker, than it was a few minutes ago. However, the priestess was the only thing visible in the meadow if that was possible.

"WHAT!" Kikyo said in a venomous tone of voice.

Inuyasha gulped, when he gathered up courage to face the enraged miko.

"You heard me." He stated in a matter of fact voice. "I love Kagome and I finally opened my eyes to see how she beautiful of a soul she had that I haven't noticed before. Besides..." Inuyasha turned his head back to the priestess. "Kagome wouldn't do something like this, even if she was jealous. Goodbye Kikyo I must be on way back to Kagome."

Kikyo's fist tightened hard, that they drew blood. Pain of betrayal and hatred were in her eyes. "You're not going back to my pathetic reincarnation." She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hario as she started to drag his and her body down in the ground. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Inuyasha broke free from her grasp. He grabbed Kikyo's arms hard as he looked straight into her eyes. Kikyo groaned from claws digging into her flesh. "Listen, I'm not going to go to hell with you, and you are going to stop bothering me and Kagome got that?" His claws dug deeper into her flesh as she screamed in pain. "I know you've been sleeping with another demon. I can smell his scent all over your body, so go back to the basturd, and leave me the fuck alone you trader. Heh, and you said you loved-" The sentence broke by Kikyo's cold lips against his.

Just a suddenly as the kiss was, Inuyasha pulled away from her kiss. Kikyo gave Inuyasha a smirk, when she whispered in his hear.

"I believe I have won, turn around." She pointed behind her as the clouds lightened up, to reveal a girl in a strange outfit, holding a bow and arrows. Tears were in her big brown eyes, as her eyes shined with the look of betrayal.

Inuyasha's heart froze. He knew he wouldn't be able to have a good explanation for the kiss she just witnessed, but he had to give it a shot.

"Kagome it's not what you think." He slowly approached her, when she cautiously backed away, before running in a sprint.

"KAGOME!" He ran after her as fast as his legs could carry him. His memories of the past few years resurfaced with each step he made. An unheard of sinister laugh escaped the dead priestess's lips as her soul collector's wrapped around her body and floated into the night sky.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With Kagome)

_'Wow, it's so late out; I wonder where Inuyasha could be?'_ The young priestess thought when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors. _'Huh, Kikyo's soul stealers? I must hurry; she might try to take Inuyasha to hell.'_ Kagome heart pounded hard in her chest, worried if she wasn't too late, however when she arrived at the meadow, her it felt like her nightmare had recurred.

What she saw was Inuyasha and Kikyo together in a lip lock. Her heart was shattered. Tears trickled down her cheeks one after another as she silently cried in anguish. Kagome wanted to leave, but her body wasn't responding, she was frozen in her own sorrow.

It was then that the half demon noticed her presence when he turned in her direction. Many emotions were displayed on his face. Shock. Anger. Pain. And love?

She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes as he called out her name. Hearing his voice made her whole body numb. She loved to hear him calling out her name, but this time it hurt her when he spoke to her. She shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts of Inuyasha's expression as she slowly back away, and ran into a sprint.

Her tears flowed down in waterfalls as she blindly ran through the darkened forest. Her feet her only guidance to her destination at what laid ahead of Kagome.

_'I can't believe it. I can't believe how fast he regained his memory. I was wrong to expect a different outcome. I knew he would only have his heart out for Kikyo. After all she gave up her life to be with him and that's something that I could never do.'_ She ran faster, not knowing a certain half demon was following.

When she reached the well a strong pair of arms gathered her into a chest as she tried to yank her body away from whoever it was, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Kagome, please hear me out. It's not what it looked like it. It was-"

She pulled her body out of Inuyasha's hold. "Stop I don't want to hear another word. I am going back to my time and this time...I am not coming back." She pushed her feet over the edge of the well and jumped in, expecting to feel the familiar light around her, though she didn't feel anything. She looked up at the top of the well and saw Inuyasha's hand grasping hers. Their only connection between the two worlds.

"Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave because I don't love Kikyo I love you!" His eyes shinned with a spark of hope in them, hoping that she would finally believe him.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes one last time before she said that one word that would release his hold.

"Inuyasha...sit."

A grunt was heard as the ground shook from above the well, as his grip loosened as Kagome vanished in a bluish light.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Inuyasha's point of view)

Once the beads of segregation wore off, Inuyasha rose from the crater as he stared into the dark depths of the well. His heart was expecting a cheery young girl to pop up and call inside to help her up, while he yelled at her for being late and delaying their precious time for searching for jewel shards.

His vision blurred as the crystal clear droplets dropped to the bottom of the well. All the times he traveled with her, he failed to reason; it was not the jewel shards that were precious, but the shard detector herself. She's strong, always faces any danger if he was beside her, and...had a heart of gold. She was perfect. Pretty and he wanted her, but could no longer have her. She was gone and out of his reach.

"Kagome." Inuyasha painfully called out her name in hopes of her response, however he heard someone call out his name.

"Let her go Inuyasha, there's plenty of other humans that you have. What's so special about this wrench?"

Inuyasha growled in his throat. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want? Can't you notice that I don't what to see your ugly face?"

Sesshomaru wasn't affected by his half brother's words. "I came to get father's sword who mistakingly gave it to you. No half breed should wield it, but I, Sesshomaru." He said in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga from its sheath. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that." He rushed towards Sesshomaru whom knocked him down with his poison whip. Pain coursed through the half demon's body.

_'Shit, my Tetsuiga couldn't protect me from his poison whip. It must be because I don't have Kagome here to protect. Will I be able to last this fight with Sesshomaru?'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With Kagome)

Salty tears covered Kagome's face like a salty blanket of sadness.

"Hey Kagome!" Her young brother called out; however she didn't notice him when she ran to her room.

She slammed her door shut as she plopped down on her bed, pulling the comforter around her body.

Her thoughts kept repeating the events her head over and over like a skipped record. She cried each time she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss again and again as her tears poured out. _'Inuyasha I thought that maybe this time around, you would actually love me in return...but no matter what happens to you, you always seem to cling onto Kikyo's memory.'_

She shifted her eyes to a stuffed animal of a dog on her bed. Fresh tears surfaced when she angrily gripped the stuffed dog and screamed at the top of her lungs. "INUYASHA, I'M NEVER COMING BACK YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

It wasn't long until a knock on her door was heard.

"Kagome, may I come in?" Her mother's worried voice said on the other side of her door.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With Inuyasha)

"Damn it!" Inuyasha grunted. His body seriously injured from the blows from Sesshomaru's Tokijin. Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo tried to intervene with their battle; however the half demon was too stubborn to have anyone interrupt his fight with his half brother to realize how much he need medical attention.

There were two deep large gashes in his chest. His right arm seemed to be paralyzed from when Sesshomaru thrust Tokijin into his arm. On top of that he had poison in his system. Though, this didn't mean he would through in the towel just yet. He continued on fighting even though he was not a top fighter when Kagome wasn't around. This was a losing battle for the hanyou.

When Inuyasha tried to predict his brother's next move his vision blurred. The blood he loss, was affecting his fight in battle. He saw flashbacks of his life before his very eyes, when the Tokijin slashed threw his shoulder. As he was falling he thought of Kagome. _'Kagome, I'm sorry for not telling you how I truly felt. I'm sorry Ka...gome!'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH is this the end of the story? Will Inuyasha die at the hands of Sesshomaru? Will Kagome ever come back? Will I ever stop asking questions?

Find out on the next exciting chapter of Memory Gone, "Mother talk, and is this the end?"

See you guys in the next chapter.

(and just so you know or if you guys don't know yet, Inuyasha has his memory back. Okay!) Oh wow, this I say might be the longest chapter I've ever wrote in a live time. HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:cough:cough: Well maybe not!

Ja'ne!

I'm out!


	6. mother talk and is this the end?

Hey guys how are you? I feel great because the person I love is not with my friend anymore. Boy does this feel great...and yet sad too. It is kinda wrong to be happy when the girl he had a crush on crushed him. Damn.

But anyway back to the topic...I'd like to thank you guys very much for loving my story I really appreciate it and since none of my favorite stories are updated yet, I've decided to update mine just for the heck of it. YYYYYYYYYeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Well here you guys go!

Some of the characters are going to be ooc. Hey at least I'm updating this sooner than my usual pace!

Here's the story

Memory Gone

Previously on Memory Gone: When Inuyasha tried to predict his brother's next move his vision blurred. The blood he loss, was affecting his fight in battle. He saw flashbacks of his life before his very eyes, when the Tokijin slashed threw his shoulder. As he was falling he thought of Kagome. _'Kagome, I'm sorry for not telling you how I truly felt. I'm sorry Ka...gome!'_

Chapter 6: Mother talk and is this the end?

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (At Kagome's house)

Kagome wiped away her tears as she let her mother into her room.

Her mother entered her room with a frown on her face. She heard from Sota, about how strange she was acting when she entered into the house. Instead of being her cheery self like she normally was, instead she was quiet and distant.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked as she took a seat down on the bed. "Does this have something to do with a certain half demon?" Her concerned eyes shinned brightly.

"I'm not sure..." Kagome's eyes roamed around her small room. She never could look her mother in the eye without telling her the truth.

"I see, well I'll get the bath ready for you and have supper started soon." She rose from Kagome's bed, ready to do as she said.

"Mom wait!" Kagome screamed. The girl pondered if she should ask her mother for advice or not.

Kagome's mom turned around to face her daughter. "Yes dear, what is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath. Her memories of last night flooded her mind. Tears fell one after another as she embraced her mother for comfort. "Oh Mom, something terrible happened!" Her embrace tightened.

Her mom held her child in her arms until she was able to talk once more. She rubbed her back as she hummed a song she use to sing to her children when they were young. "Shh, it's okay. Now tell me everything that happen."

Kagome's tears ceased to sniffs. She grabbed a few tissues and blew her nose. She told her about her story when she was interrupted.

"What happen, did Inuyasha get hurt?" She held her arm, trying to sooth her from doing anything she would soon regret.

"No, mom but I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together again. However this time...they were kissing." The young miko's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What? How could Inuyasha do that to you, well I'll do something about this, yes I will! There is no way my future son in law will cheat on my baby no way!" She angrily grabbed a hold of the doorknob to Kagome's room, ready to go through the well and straighten the hanyou out. Kagome grabbed her mother's arm with much strength as she could possibly could to not strangle the poor boy. Outside of the room Sota and her grandpa were watching TV when they heard Sota's mother and grandpa's daughter upstairs.

Sota coward from his mother's raised voice. Never in all his time since the day he was born, had he heard her raise her voice before. He looked at his grandpa in the rocking chair was busily reading the obituaries in the newspaper for Kagome's next illness for the week. The old geezer was currently contemplating on giving Kagome breast cancer or her having staph infection. Either way he wasn't paying attention to what happening upstairs.

Sota tapped on his grandfather's shoulder, his eyes were wide with fear. "Grandpa, do you think mom will kill someone?"

The old man turned away from his paper. "I'm not sure if she isn't?" His attention right back to the paper once more. "Sota, which disease do you think Kagome would prefer breast cancer or staph infection?"

His grandson sweat dropped. "Uh...I don't think Kagome will like those diseases. Grandpa remember the last time Kagome didn't like the disease you gave her?"

A flashback was in his grandpa's head as he shivered about the scars he received from his granddaughter. He turned the page on the obituaries to sports. Sota sweat dropped at how his grandfather reacted.

"No mom, let me explain." She let go of her mom when her mom sat back down on the bed.

"Okay dear, continue." She smiled.

She took a deep breath and continued. "It was not to long ago when Inuyasha and me fought a demon."

"Oh, my whatever did happen?" She said interrupting again.

"Well, during the battle Inuyasha got knocked into a tree, as the demon a came after me for the jewel shards."

"Ohh, my whatever did you do?" Her mother grabbed onto her daughter's arm in an attempt to speed the story telling.

"Nothing." Kagome stated confidently.

"What!" Her mother practically broke her ear drums, causing their cat Buyo to fall from his perch on the living room sofa. The birds that were chirping outside Kagome's bedroom flew away from the her mother's scream. At that moment, Kagome as well wanted to ran or fly away from her mother's unusual behavior. She heard ringing in her ears as she tried to stop the ringing by shaking her head. She laid her head down on the bed and stared at the white ceiling above. _'Geezs, and I thought it was a good idea to tell mom, maybe I was mistaken. Great, the ringing in my ears aren't going away, maybe I should have Kaede take a look at it, or a doctor, then the trip to the hospital would be real instead of phony. Hmm...I wonder if I should tell Gramps about using this excuse?'_ She shook her head to rid of such ridiculous thoughts to face her problem at hand.

Kagome sat up to and faced her mother. "Well it's not that I didn't do anything to help, I did but not instantly. Inuyasha helped me but in doing so he lost his memory in the proce-" Her mother stopped her from completing her sentence once more without hearing her out. It was now becoming very bothersome for the poor miko priestess. (Hey guys sorry to interrupt but doesn't this seem like a movie. Oh, back to the story.)

"MOM, CAN I PLEASE CONTINUE THIS STORY WITHOUT ANYMORE INTRUSIONS?" She shouted at her mom, as they both heard her brother Sota and her grandfather fall over something.

The older female was taken back by her short temper. She sighed and gave a small smile, urging her daughter to continue. Though, as her daughter retold her tale she thought about having a discussing with her daughter about her anger.

The young girl rubbed her temples and started back where she left off. "For weeks Inuyasha had been regaining his memory quite suddenly, however...last night when I woke up from a nightmare Inuyasha wasn't there, when I saw Kikyo's soul collectors in the air. I had a feeling that she might try to take advantage of Inuyasha's memory being gone and take him to hell, so I followed the creatures until I saw them together...and umm...kissing. So that's why I ran back here, escaping from my pain and from Inuyasha. And Inuyasha also said before I came back here he loved me, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Oh mom, what shall I do?" She flung her arms around her mother's shoulders as she cried once again.

"Go to him Kagome."

Kagome stopped her crying at once from her confusion. "Wha-"

"You said that he loved you before you came back over here am I right?" She quirked one eyebrow.

"Uh...I suppose so, but that is probably his mind is still confused." She too quirked one eyebrow at her mother. _'Where is she going at?'_ She thought.

"Even if he was confused, haven't you told me before that he kissed you before he lost his memory?" Kagome's mother waited for her daughter's reaction to kick in. She heard her gasp.

"How did you know about-"

"Well Kagome, you sometimes talk in your sleep." The older female chuckled as she saw her daughter's face change color.

Kagome gulped. _'I do? I pray I never confessed anything in my sleep to him. Please Kami no!'_

"Okay so maybe he did once, but that doesn't mean a-" Again she didn't finish her sentence. A finger was on her lips.

"Kagome, you need to quit trying to deny something that is real...I believe Inuyasha holds very strong feelings for you, and you just don't wish to see it." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "He loves you Kagome, otherwise why would he kiss you without an excuse. Right?" She gave her a warm smile.

The young girl began to panic. "Since when did you become my friend Ayume?"

"Since that boy came into your life." She gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "And besides...why would my future son in law want to after a clay pot when he has you in front of him." She whispered in her ear and gave Kagome a wink.

"Hey!" She flustered at her mom's comment as she threw a pillow at her mother. They both laughed.

"Honey, go back and apologize to him. If you told was true, then I believe things are not as what you think they appear as." She gave her daughter a serious look. "You do love him, right?"

Kagome thought about this before she replied. "Yes."

Her mother smiled. "Good, now I have all your things packed up with a new change of clothes and food. Now get going to my future son in law!"

She punched her mother's arm playfully as she grabbed her bag from her mother's hands. "Thanks mom."

Her mom only smiled and replied "I'm a mother, that's what mother's do."

She ran down the stairs with god like speed as she made her way to the well, but not before having a short lecture on not to scream at your parents. As she jumped into the well, not knowing what laid beyond the old well in the Feudal Era.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle)

Inuyasha dipped his claws into his blood as he threw the blood towards the lord of the western lands. The blood changed from drops of blood to blades, however each one of them of avoided when Sesshomaru blocked his attack with the Tokijin. Sesshomaru smirked at his half brother as he unleashed his swords power on the hanyou, who hadn't managed to dodge the blow in time. He took the strike in full force as he screamed in agony. It was true. The half demon was useless without Kagome around.

Sesshomaru poised Tokijin ready to hack his half brother, as a shimmering pink light hit his sword at blinding speeds. The lord of the western lands had to remove his right hand away from his blade, or else he would be purified. In which case, was not something Lord Sesshomaru would have in mind.

When glow died down, Inuyasha peered over his shoulder as his heart raced. _'Could that be...'_ He got his answer when he saw his Kagome near the Born Eatter's well, holding a bow and arrow.

"Kago...me" Inuyasha called out to her, however she didn't acknowledge the half breed's presence, her attention was focused on the youkai several feet away.

"Sesshomaru leave now, or be purified by my sacred arrow." She drawn the strings back from her bow further and further each passing second she waited for Sesshomaru to respond.

Inuyasha's body tensed when he sensed his brother's aura changing to that of fury. Without thinking the half demon shouted to the miko ready to kill. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAGOME? CAN'T YOU SEE HE'LL KILL YOU AT ANY GIVEN SECOND? LEAVE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

Kagome heard his words and was a little touched by his sincerity, but now was her time to prove to Inuyasha her love for him was. "NO WAY, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND HERE INJURED THE WAY YOU ARE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD I BE THAN?"

Inuyasha's blood rose. A vein popped out of his head. "GRR, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET HURT IF YOU TRY SO BUZZ OFF WITH THE OTHERS AND GET OUT OF HERE WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME!"

Sesshomaru's features didn't show sign of emotion, though his eyes showed a hint of amusement while he watched his half brother take care of his wretch. "Ha. Pathetic. Seems that I've underestimated you have brother. This is not your wretch, but your master." Sesshomaru let out a maniacal laugh, which frighten everyone, considering that Inuyasha's older brother never showed any physical kind of emotion in public that they know of. "This time she will die!" He unleashed a powerful thunder strike at the surprised miko, who froze in her place.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards her. At that moment time seem to go in slow motion. With the thunder striker nearing our priestess friend, and the hanyou who ran towards his love. Unsheathing his Tetsuiaga, he jumped into front of Kagome, taking the blow as he released the Backlash Wave.

The Backlash Wave wrapped its demonic winds around Sesshomaru's thunder strike as it hurled itself towards the surprised Sesshomaru. The lord body stiffened with fear. _'Nani? How could my thunder strike be hurled back towards I, Lord Sesshomaru? How is it possible that, that half breed gained this new power?'_ Never before had the lord ever feared anything in life. Now here was this demonic winds coming his way as his life flashed before him. Before he could escape the blow, he was caught in the tornado as he screamed inhumanly screams, as his body was torn to pieces. Though, he was protected by his sword the Tensaiga, which wrapped a barrier around the lord and getting him into a safe place to rest.

The Tetsuiga transformed back into a scrap of metal as his body fell down, from the energy that was drained from his body.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Please don't be dead!" A worried, concerned voice filled his ears as he took in one who that someone was. He opened his eyes when he heard someone gasp. He rose from his position on the ground to stare in confusion. "Kagome?"

"Kagome what is wrong? Why do you like scared?" He tried to touch her face when she flinched. Pain, ached at his heart when he was rejected by her.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted. Her miko powers jolted as a blue light flashed from her palms. It hit its target, who fell down. She wrapped her arms around herself was she cried in fear.

Inuyasha picked himself up as he approached her once more. "Kagome?" He whispered. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NOT YOURSELF. YOU'RE IN YOUR TRANFORMED BODY!" She rocked her body back in forth as Inuyasha paused.

_'Am I really in my demon form?'_ A mirror was brought to him by Sango as Inuyasha looked at it in horror. "NO, HOW COULD THIS BE? I HAD THE TETSUIGA IN MY GRASP! THEN WHY-"

"It's because you wanted to protect Kagome that your body reacted."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku as he dusted himself off. "What are you talking about? That never happened before when I was injured badly?"

Miroku gave him a small smirk. "Well that was before you knew your feelings for Kagome. You did what you thought of best to protect your future mate." Miroku smirked in the direction of the demon slayer, who blushed and smiled lightly.

"M-My M-Mate?" Inuyasha gulped as he fainted. He couldn't stand anymore new information given to him at the time, and...he certainly was nervous about seeing Kagome's reaction to this. His body transformed back to his hanyou body as Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled/dragged his body back to Kaede's village.

Kagome held a blush on her cheeks as she smiled glad to be back by Inuyasha's side. _'I missed you Inuyasha. I never want to leave your side again.'_ She peeked Inuyasha on his cheeks as a bunch of collective whoo's and ahh's were heard from her friends.

A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. Whither it was from the reaction from Kagome's gentle kiss, or a dream he was having, no one could possibly tell what the half demon was thinking.

This is The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just kidding

There's still more to come but not so much. I think there will be one or two chapters left, I'm not sure. But I hope you like this chapter, I know this is something you weren't expecting but this is all for now.

Until next time. See you guys in the next chapter called "Inuyasha's nightmare and well I'll think about the rest later!"

See yah guys

animearlinefreak out! (Currently fixing this story)


	7. special author's note please read!

Hey guys this is an important author's note so listen carefully!

First off I'd like to thank you guys for being such loyal fan's of my work. And I will personally say thank's to you all on the last chapter!

And Second is that this last chapter I'll be doing is going to be the last. called "Inuyasha'a Nightmare, Kikyo's last encounter"

Well I'll see you guys in the last chapter coming up soon, so don't worry!

And be sure to see my next story Coming soon, called Inuyasha's Revenge. About Inuyasha having a moody day and take's it out on everyone. But not only Kagome but to Kikyo too...Let's say it won't be friendly!

See you in the next chapter!


	8. Inuyasha's nightmare and Kikyo's last en

Hey guys I've now decided that this is going to be the last chapter. It's been fun and I'm looking forward to you're reviews in the future. But don't worry I have a new story that is coming up soon called Inuyasha's Revenge. If you hadn't read it in the author's note, then here it is now! It's about Inuyasha having a bad day and takes it out on not only Kagome and the others...but to Kikyo too. Let's say it won't be pretty.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed my story and be on the lookout for my other stories in the future. Love animearlinefreak.

Here's the story!

Some of the characters are going to be ooc.

Memory Gone

Previously on Memory Gone: A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. Whither it was from the reaction from Kagome's gentle kiss, or a dream he was having, no one could possibly tell what the half demon was thinking.

Chapter 7: Inuyasha's nightmare, Kikyo's last encounter

Once they entered Kaede's hut, she pulled Inuyasha's injured body onto the futon, as she and Kaede began work on bandaging and stitching the hanyou up. Kaede left Inuyasha in the other's care while she went off to take care of a sick child in a hut near by.

Kagome placed a wet cloth on Inuyasha's head, as he started to shiver. Kagome was worried, she removed the wet cloth, and felt his head. She gasped. He was running a fever. Gently placing the cloth back on his forehead, she grabbed her handkerchief slightly dabbing his face, ridding the sweat on his face. Inuyasha's expression changed from content to discomfort in a split second.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's side hoping to somehow ease his pain in anyway possible.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Kagome, you do not need to worry. Inuyasha will pull through this...you just need to give him faith." She smiled at her friend who in returned a smile.

Miroku lifted his head up, hearing all the commotion. "Sango's right. Inuyasha is a tough guy; it would take a lot to kill our dog demon friend. You need your rest; I'll take over your shift."

The young priestess shook her head. "Gomen...demo, I would much want to stay up a little bit longer, if you don't mind." She looked at Miroku who sighed, allowed Kagome to watch over the half breed.

Sango went over to Miroku grabbing a blanket and wrapping Miroku and herself in it. Soon, the couple was asleep in each other's arms.

The young girl smirked at her friends nestled together as she brought her attention back to sleeping dog demon. She smiled when she saw his expression changed back to peaceful. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she brushed his silver bangs aside and peeked him on the forehead. Kagome felt that if she needed to blame anyone for Inuyasha's condition would be herself. _'If only I didn't go back through the well...then maybe you wouldn't suffer. It's all my fault.'_

Inuyasha's brow twitched as sweat beaded his face once more. Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was inside a nightmare.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Inuyasha's nightmare)

It was dark and it was hard to tell where I was at. I tried to grab onto anything but felt something solid. "Inuyasha!" A woman's voice filled my ears as a light was shone on the person who was calling out name.

My heart stopped. My fists tightened as I stared into the face of the first person I fell in love with fifty years ago. "Ki...Kikyo." I said, however, she didn't hear.

In her hands she a bow with an arrow drawn, poised to fly free from the strings restraint. "Trader!" Kikyo shouted as the arrow was released from the bow as it made contact with my chest. I couldn't escape from the arrows path in time, and enduing so I was pinned to the sacred tree where I slept for fifty years.

Blood spilled out of my wound in my chest as I struggled, desperately trying to remove the arrow. However, the arrow wouldn't bug from its place. Kikyo laughed at my weak state, as I noticed something amiss. I sniffed the air as my instincts were correct. Someone else was with Kikyo.

"Kikyo why are you doing this? What is your game, and who are you working for?"

Only maniacal laughter was heard. My heart shattered. _'Kikyo...how could you?'_

She approached my weak body, when her fist collided with my face.

"Inuyasha, I no longer love you, I love someone else. Someone who also wants to kill you." She smiled a wicked smile before turning her back on me, leaving me to rot.

"So my huntches were right huh? You've been sleeping with that basturd Naraku."

She didn't face me, instead she kept on walking. "Of course I slept with him. He is after all a powerful demon. And you are nothing but a half breed. Scum beneath everyone's feet. Once he regains all of the jewel, we will be together forever. So long Inuyasha. Ha, Ha, Ha!" Her figure disappeared in the shadows.

"No, Kikyo wait! You can't leave me to die your freaking trader!" I struggled with the bindings. "KIKYO!" I tried to reach out and call her when I woke up.

"Huh?" I looked at my surroundings. I was inside a hut with Sango and Miroku wrapped up in the corner together. Shippo was curled up against Kirara's chest, but no Kagome.

Shaking that fear aside, I registered what had taken place as I sighed in relief. "It...was just a dream. I wiped sweat from my brow when I heard the screen bamboo door to Kaede's hut pushed to one side. I turned my body around and saw who was at the door. My heart stopped beating. Kagome was at the door with an arrow drawn on a bow, ready to let go of the string any second.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly as the arrow flew from the bow and into my heart. Once again, I was pinned onto the God tree.

Looking up into Kagome's brown eyes, instead of seeing the brown eyes I loved, I so pure black. Hatred wore in her eyes as she glared at me. The surrounding that were once around us rapidly change from Kaede's to my forest then it finally faded to darkness.

"Ka...Kagome?" Confusing runs through me. Tears roll down my cheeks as I gazed at my beloved. I couldn't believe my own eyes that she was turning against me after all that we've been through together. A part of me believed that this was a trap that someone was controlling her just like before, but...the other part felt used.

My blood poured out of my body into the darkness as my heart felt no pain. No longer had it felt emotion. That day, that second, that minute, my heart died as well as my soul. I felt no beat in my heart. I thought I was already dead, and if not yet. Soon I would be.

I turned my attention back to the woman who betrayed me and was surprised at the changing of her eyes. The pure black eyes, that held or harbored only one emotion called hate, now were a chocolate brown with tears.

"Inuyasha, how could you, I thought you loved me?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

This shocked me. "What is this nonsense about? Kagome I do love you..."

"SILENCE!" Kagome screamed as the aura and energy around her headed in my direction, hitting me with purification powers.

"AHHH!" I screamed as every inch of my body wretched with pain. The eyes that were brown were now black again.

"I'll break your heart like you broke mine." Her voice was malevolent with a sinister of evil, gapping around the edge of each syllable used. A black bow and arrow appeared out of no where in her hands as she readied her arrow for another hit.

"No, Kagome please listen to me, I love you. Whatever happened I apologized for it, please listen to me. I don't love Kikyo if that's what you're assuming!"

"Liar!" She fired as it slightly burned a few silver hairs from my head.

Embracing myself for another, we both heard a voice coming from the south.

Forgetting that I even existed, she runs towards the dark figure as my nose get's a whiff of who it was. I balled my fist. "Kouga." That name rolled off my tongue in utter disgust. Why, even just mentioning that flea bitten, rabies, wolf, I always have an itch to kill that basturd right on the spot.

I saw Kagome's shoulder shake and knew what she was doing. She was crying. Worse was the jerk was touching her! My Kagome! Anger flared inside my body. _'How dare he touch Kagome...ONLY I COULD TOUCH HER!'_ Grasping onto the arrow, I tried pulling it out my chest, but each time I tried I was shocked with miko powers and the arrow dug further into my body.

When I looked up at where I last saw Kagome and Kouga, time stopped. What I saw made me want go through many emotions. Anger, rage, fury, frustration, hatred, sadness, and betrayal. I didn't know which to settle on as I was currently preoccupied with the situation laid out in front of me.

When they pulled apart, Kagome turned towards me. A smile graced her lips. "Inuyasha, I decided to be with Kouga, since I know he would never break my heart."

The darkness, if possible grew darker. A shimmer of a crystal clear liquid fell down my cheeks and into the dark. "You're wrong Kagome, Kagome I do love you...guh."

A foot rammed into my already hurt chest. The one who kicked me spat at face. "Shut up. Can't you see that Kagome has chosen the right demon me, not some pathetic hanyou like you, mutt face! Come on Kagome, let's leave this lame excuse of a demon to rot." She shook her head in agreement and left me alone in the dark.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" I screamed over and over until there was no breath inside my body. One last tear slid down my face onto the tainted ground with my blood. The dark consumed my dead body and soul.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (End of dream)

Inuyasha woke up shaking in fear. Looking around at his surrounding, he noticed he was inside Kaede's hut. He pinched himself to check if it wasn't another nightmare when he relaxed until the pain from his previous battle with his brother, Sesshomaru made him groan in agony.

Kagome was by his side when she woke up from her sleep. She dozed off without realizing it as she rushed over to his side. "Inuyasha, you're awoke. Inuyasha...why are you crying?" She wiped away some Inuyasha's tears from his cheek.

The half demon didn't realize he cried in sleep. Recalling the memory, fear he had just a moment ago resurfaced again.

"Inuyasha are you alrigh..." He grabbed Kagome, pulling her into an embrace as he cried from sadness to joyfulness.

"I was so scared." His grip on her body tightened as Kagome returned the embrace, confused.

"Scared of what?" Kagome asked the hanyou one eyebrow rose.

He pulled away from the hug as he stared into her eyes with such intensity, passion, love, and...fear? "I was afraid that I lost you."

Kagome gasped as they both embraced each other. The moonlight's glow bathing the inside of the hut as shadowed figured watched the couple in hatred.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Later that night)

Around six in the morning, the moon settled towards the east. Morning was beckoning to rise at an estimated an hour or two.

The Inuyasha gang was still asleep none noticing sunrise was around the corner, expect one soul. Inuyasha smiled at the girl sleeping in his arms. It seemed the young priestess fell asleep when the half demon was bawling in tears. 'She must've been tried, and still she watched over me.' The half demon was ready to turn in at least another hour's worth of sleep when something caught his eye. Opening his golden eyes, he saw several of Kikyo's soul collectors outside of the hut. They entered into the hut and without another second to spare, they dragged the have demon away from Kaede's hut, the village until they reached their master, Kikyo.

The sliver haired teenager angrily glared at the clay pot. "Grr, Kikyo what do you want?"

"You Inuyasha, and I'm not going to sit here and wait for that stupid witch to take you away from me. Now, you're going to hell with me and that's final!" She stated bluntly. Grabbing the front of Inuyasha's hario she started pulling him into the ground.

Struggling, to free himself of a burning hell he shouted. "NO KIKYO, I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU, NOW LET ME GO!"

She smirked at his pitiful attempt of escaping. "Hmm, well I guess if you don't want to go peacefully than force it is." She knocked the hanyou dog demon unconscious with her spiritual powers as the ground sunk in further.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (With Kagome)

Kagome who just woke up from the moment her head the wood floor hard. Rubbing her eyes she saw a glimmer of white strikes outside, curious she pushed aside the bamboo screen door and gasped as she recognized just what exactly it was. Grabbing her bow and many arrows she exits the hut in a hurry, afraid of what laid ahead of her.

Arriving at the sacred tree she saw Kikyo pulling an unconscious the half demon towards the ground. She knew that this would happen again someday, however, this time she could do something to help out. Grabbing an arrow from her pack she took aim and fired at the living dead priestess. "KIKYO!"

The arrow whizzed by her head and barely missing it by a mere inch. The clap pot delayed her plans of taking Inuyasha to hell as she turned her body into the direction of where the arrow came from. Her dark brown eyes, turned black when she spotted her reincarnation there.

"You, how dare you interfere with my plans, this time I'll make sure you'll never interfere again." She grabbed her arrows and aimed at Kagome's head, as she fired arrows at Kagome who dodged several, however, all but one. That one arrow was missed by Kagome's eyes as it made contact with her side. She screamed as she bawled over.

Kikyo hovered over her reincarnation and stared at her disgrace. _'To think that this human girl is my double, ha, it looks like Kami didn't choose the right person.'_ Raising her hand over the girl she closed her eyes in concentration as she worked on a spell to cast on Kagome.

A howl was heard. Kagome tilted her head up to find out what happened. Inuyasha's hand was through Kikyo's left side of her chest. It was the very same place that Naraku had once wounded her fifty years ago.

She looked up into Inuyasha's clouded golden eyes with sorrow and hate. "Why! Why did you betray me once more?" Tears fell from her eyes that never showed much emotions or feelings.

"No, I wasn't the one who betrayed you; you were the one who betrayed me Kikyo." He removed his hand from her chest as her body fell to the ground.

Kikyo gasped for air. With her last ounce of strength she counteracted a powerful spiritual blast at the half demon, which Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha so he wouldn't take the blow. Kagome's fell into Inuyasha's hold as Inuyasha shook her gently praying she wasn't died.

Kikyo's body turned to ashes and clay as the soul's that once kept her living returned to their rightful bodies. The rest of Kagome's soul was restored as well.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright? Kami please don't take her too!" He got his answer when Kagome stirred and her eyes opened wide.

"Inuyasha where are you crying? I'm alright see..." She pointed to herself and smiled as Inuyasha's body shook more vigorously.

"I was afraid that you might've been gone for good." He turned her body gently over to face her. "Why did you jump in front of me when Kikyo was meaning to aim at me?" What Inuyasha didn't expect was the slap he received from the teenager.

"You baka, haven't realized by now how much I love you?

Inuyasha smirked as he tilted her chin and gave her a peek on the lips. "I know. I love you too Kagome, which I have to ask...will you be by my side as my mate now and forever?"

Her brown eyes grew big, not expecting this as she shook her head. "Yes...of course I will."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up in his arms as they both went back to Kaede's hut, their place that they both called home.

The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is the end of the story for real.

Be sure to see my other story coming up soon, "Inuyasha's Revenge."

Thanks guys!

Thanks to:

Okazin

Kyogue

Raven Akemi Kunishiro

inuyasha4ever1

inuyasha4ever1

Aalazzerath

mason680

And to the others who's review's got erased.

Aalazzerath

sleepinghanyou

Thanks guys, though I really was hoping to get pasted 10 reviews. : Shrugs: Oh well!

I'll see you guys in the next story coming soon, so see you then!

See yah Anime Lovers! (Fixed!)


End file.
